Arch Exorcist
“I charge thee, foul spirit, whatever thy corrupt nature, along with all thy twisted minions now possessing this servant of the God-Emperor, by the mysteries of his holy ascension and enduring sacrifice in the sacred chains of the golden throne, that you tell me by some sign thy name, and the day and hour of thy departure. I compel thee, moreover, to obey me to the letter, I who am a humble servant of the God-Emperor. Depart, then, despised transgressor. Depart and burn forever in the outer darkness that awaits thee and thy benighted kin!” –Extract from the Codex Exorcismis The senior members of the Adeptus Ministorum are aware that there are unclean and unquiet spirits lurking in the warp, seeking to devour the souls of the faithful. The senior clergy fear the influence of these beings, and rightly so, for they are the antithesis of all for which the God- Emperor’s church stands. The Calixian Ministorum is not tasked with combating these entities: that is the role of the elite Daemonhunters of the Ordo Malleus. However, some within the Calixian Ministorum chafe at such political restrictions. A large proportion of those clerics who are aware of the existence and nature of Daemonkind yearn to take the fight to them, to dispel them and cast them out of the material realm and back to the myriad hells that spawned them. For these zealots, combating the Daemonic is a holy work that follows the example of the Emperor himself. A few senior clergy of the Calixis sector, including Arch-Cardinal Ignato himself, maintain a small and secretive order of specialist clerics devoted to the expelling warp fi ends from the material realm. This is a dangerous measure, for the Cardinal risks offending the powerful and secretive Ordos. He reasons, however, that in these dark days, command of a cadre of skilled and devout holy warriors sworn to destroy Daemons is a treasure beyond measurable price. This gamble paid off during the events on the world of Redemption. Inquisitor Octus Enoch desperately fought to avoid invoking the Exterminatus in the face of a daemonic incursion. Unable to procure Ordo Malleus resources due to a warp storm, he petitioned the Ecclesiarchy to raise a Frateris Militia to combat the threat. Instead the local diocese sent three Arch Exorcists. To this day Inquisitor Enoch works closely with the Ecclesiarchy when pursuing daemonic threats and works to ensure that Arch Exorcists are available to members of the Ordo Malleus. Where the Daemonhunters assist the Ordo Hereticus, Ignato and other Cardinals with Arch Exorcists among their staff often lend their services to Inquisitors of the Ordo Malleus. The Arch Exorcists use faith itself as a weapon to scour a Daemon. Their prayers and hymns madden and deafen the servants of the archenemy, and their holy symbols and gestures blind them. They castigate and berate the possessed, driving the Daemon forth before them and freeing the victim—often with fatal consequences for both. Such is the faith of these individuals that they are permitted to study the foul texts of the enemy in order to learn the wiles of the Daemon. However, unlike the radicals of the Ordo Malleus, they scorn using the methods of the archenemy against him. They know better than anyone that such methods are inherently corrupting, eventually turning the user into that which he fears most. 'Alternate Career Rank' Clerics who have shown a particular aptitude for defeating Daemonic opponents will be gently nudged by their superiors in the direction of Arch-Cardinal Ignato’s secret order of Arch Exorcists. Based in an obscure side chantry of the Cathedral of Illumination on Scintilla, the order poses as a harmless order of choristers, devoted to study and song. Here they peruse arcane and forbidden texts and memories hundreds of holy exhortations crafted to smite the Daemon. Required Career: Cleric Alternate Rank: 7 or higher (7,000 XP)